


we're here together

by FancifulRivers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Pre Wedding In General, The Heart of the Crystal Gems Spoilers, but not really?, fluffy fluff, indulgent fluff, pre wedding jitters, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire share a moment before their wedding.





	we're here together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still screaming over "Reunited" for many, many reasons.

"Sapphy!"

You look up, lugging another basket of blue flowers. Ruby's sat cross-legged on the couch, paging through Steven's book of wedding advice. She has a handful of daffodils tucked into her headband and she looks adorable.

"Ruby," you say in relief, dropping the basket by the window. Your future vision hasn't said anything about Ruby leaving again, but you don't want to rely on it so much. It's not as important as the gem sitting in front of you, a goofy smile stretching her lips and a daffodil drooping over one ear.

"Look," Ruby says, pointing to a page. "Steven put in a lot of pictures of wedding dresses. Do you think-" She stops, her cheeks going much darker red.

"You would look gorgeous in a dress," you reassure her, pressing a kiss to one lightly heated cheek. 

"I can't believe this is happening," Ruby says, leaning into you. It's strange, being apart this way, but you like it, too. Being Garnet is incredible and you wouldn't trade it for the world, but sometimes you appreciate being able to look at Ruby and hold her and kiss her if you want to, and it's- It's different this way. It's more human this way. You used to think you would hate that. Now it feels more genuinely yours than anything ever has.

"I can't, either," you admit. Her hair smells vaguely of smoke, speaking to her heightened emotions. You don't mind. Although you might have to move the wedding preparations outside if she gets too excited. It is easier to clean up puddles of water than fire damage.

"I love you," you say, clasping her hand. The contact of gem against gem is shocking, as it always is, but it brings some deep, indefinable comfort as well, something that's intimately Ruby and the beginning of Garnet and you love it.

"I love you, too," Ruby squeaks. You can't help yourself. Looking into her eyes for permission, you lean over and snag a kiss. The sweet press of her lips only makes waiting for the wedding that much harder, but you know how much work Steven and the others have put into it.

Besides, you like pomp and circumstance as much as the next courtly gem.

"Where did we go? What did we do? I think we made something entirely new," you half-murmur, half-sing in her ear.

In retrospect, you suppose you aren't surprised when Ruby sets a pillow on fire.


End file.
